factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Commonwealth of Ursaca
Commonwealth of Ursaca href="/wiki/Drakite_Wars" title="Drakite Wars">Drakite Wars Backing: League of Independent Nations (LIN) Motto: Work Harder. Work Smarter. Make it Better. Do it Faster. Make Ursaca Stronger. Independence Declared: 1st January 2070 Capital: District 1 Largest City: District 87 Official Languages: English Government Type: Autocracy (Dictatorship) Population: 192,476,172 Citizens Total: Around 200,000,000 (including those without Citizenship) Economy: Mixed Economy Economy: Capitalism Major Exports: Coal, Iron, Gold, Natural Gas, Semiconductors, Plastic materials, Food, Computers, Steel, Alcholic Beverages, Movies, Books. Major Imports: Sulfer and nonmetallic minerals Currency: Dollar($) (CUR) Geography and Environment The geography of the Commonwealth is mostly grassland and desert, due to this most of the population lives in cities (called Districts) that are numbered according to the order inwhich they were built, thus District 1 is the Capital as it was built first, there are over 500 Districts. District 87 holding the most people (30 million). The national sport is URF (Ursacan Rules Football) which is run by the UFL (Ursacan Football League), URF itself is a more violent version of the old pre-fault Aussie Rules Football. Government The Commonwealth is ruled by Father Harold, who has the ultimate say on anything to do with the Commonwealth, however one man cannot do everything alone and thus there are 5 City States each made up of 100 or more Districts, each state elects an Advisor who advises the Father. In an agreement with Paradine, Unity Lake City is the only place in the world where nations that do not have an embassy in Ursaca are able to speak to an Ursacan Representative. The only nation to currently have an embassy in the Commonwealth is the Republic of Paradine. All Foreigners are heavily monitored while within the Commonwealth (if they are even approved entry...) and citizens are not allowed to travel abroad unless specifically approved by the Government (they are heavily monitered upon their return for a 5 year period). Non-Citizens are not allowed to travel out of the District they live in without a Travel Permit. Important People Father Harold (Current Leader) James Breadford (The Fathers chosen successor) (Owner, CEO, and majority share holder of Watchtower Incorporated) Lennox Elliot (Advisor to the Father, monitors the City State of Middleside (103 Districts (1-103)| 73,897,075 Citizens, 141,165 Non-Citizens) Hoyt Massey (Advisor to the Father, monitors the City State of North Wesshire (107 Districts (104-210)| 30,519,020 Citizens, 3,000,479 Non Citizens) Ace Rimmer (Advisor to the Father, monitors the City State of South Wesshire (106 Districts (211-316)| 37,185,338 Citizens, 700,000 Non Citizens) Milburn Ayers (Advisor to the Father, monitors the City State of Stoneriver (101 Districts (317-417)| 17,500,000 Citizens, 2,682,709 Non Citizens) Vanessa Vipond (Advisor to the Father, monitors the City State of Portalia (111 Districts (418-528)| 33,374,739 Citizens, 999,475 Non Citizens) Department of Defence Command Staff General of the Army, General Craig Powell General of the Reserves, Lieutenant General Stephen Myers General of the Marines, Captain General Jack Thompson Marshal of the Guard, Marshal Ken Georgio Admiral of the Fleet, Admiral Sarah Mcdouglas Marshal of the Air, Field Marshal James Smith Demographics Around 60% Cacasian(120,000,000~), 30% of African Decent (60,000,000~), 6% Asian(12,000,000~), 4% Other(8,000,000~). % of Population Homeless: 1.4% % of Population Unemployed: 6% % of Adult Population With Grade 12 Standard of Education or higher: 98.7% % of Population below the poverty line ($30,000 per year income): 7% % of Population making >$700,000 per year: 6.27% Crimes Commited Yearly (estimate): 679,326 Minor Offenses, 276,893 Major Offenses, 24,451 Homocides. % of Population incarcerated: 0.687% (1,374,000) % of Population in Military: 1.2% (2,400,000) The total fertility rate: 3.07 Children per woman Replacement fertility rate: 2.08 Infant mortality rate: 1.10 Deaths/1000 Births Life expectancy at birth: Total: 78.11 years Male: 75.65 years Female: 80.69 years Birth Rate: 4.23/1000 people (lowest-2070) 5.217/1000 people (Highest-2075) Death rate: 3.77/1000 people (lowest-2073) 4.001/1000 people (highest-2077) Median household income: $100,000 Most common Social class: Middle class Age of Adulthood is 20 Minimum working age is 10 School is compulsory until 18 *(Years in the CDF count as schooling provided you finish your vocational course requirements) All People Born in the Commonwealth recieve an Identification Number along with their name this serves mostly the same purpose as a Social Security Number, it is to also keep track of everyone. The Majority of Ursacans are unaware of exactly how Totalitarian the Commonwealth actually is (those that are aware usually work for the government itself.) They consider the DUW to be in charge of Healthcare and other matters (actually run by a different department) and the CSSF to be an analog of Internal Affairs (again, run by a different department) Minimum age to serve in the Commonwealth Defence Force is 15 years and 11 months. Economy and Sciences While mearely average in most fields of military science the Commonwealth is highly advanced in all computer sciences. Universities turn out more software engineers, computer engineers and computer scientists then any other fields, although thats not to say other fields of science are neglected. Ursacan Scientests have also developed an advance version of Gunpowder and by extention have developed the 'Overpressure Round'.Districts churn out things ranging from industrial machinery to luxury goods and the greatest thing you could give a child in the Commonwealth is the means to obtain succesful job and to make money (education being a close second due to the correlation between Education and high paying jobs). A Semi-Common gaming console is Watchtower's Sigstation. Its the size of a medium bedroom and costs $4780 to install (or a flat $10,000 if you do not have a spare room of sufficient size). It features 5 HD TVs the size of a wall (one for each wall and the roof) and 6 sensors to convert all movements into data. The floor is akin to a multidirectional treadmill that can incline. All games for the Sigstation have 1:1 movement as a result.The Sigstation is also used by Watchtower Inc and the Commonwealth Defence Force for training purposes. Licences Limited Production licence 25% off what you would of payed had you imported the unit, unit not able to be sold or modified. Production licence 50% off what you would of payed had you imported the unit, design able to have small to medium modifications (called 'Patterns'). The Commonwealth reserves the right to sell or manufacture created patterns without charge. Manufacturer's licence 75% off what you would of payed had you imported the unit, unit able to be sold and redesigned. The Commonwealth reserves the right to revoke the licences of any licence holders. Military Commonwealth Defence Force (2,400,000 Personnel) : Ursacan Army (600,000 Personnel) 6 Regiments (100,000 Each) Ursacan Army Reserves (700,000 Personnel) 7 Regiments (100,000 Each) Royal Ursacan Navy (100,000 Personnel) (4 CVBG's, (15 ships per CVBG) 40 reserve ships (20 Submarines, 10 frigates, 10 Destroyers) 4 Fleets (North, South, East, West) (1 CVBG + 10 extra ships each) Ursacan Marine Corp (400,000 Personnel) 4 Sections (North, South, East, West) (100,000 Each) Ursacan Air Command (200,000 Personnel) (4000 Aerocraft, 2147 of which are Combat Aircraft) Ursacan Air Guard (400,000 Personnel) 4 Major Guard Commands (100,000 each) Watchtower Incorporated While not part of the Commonwealth Defence Force (and thus not part of the Commonwealths Military) Watchtower Incorporated is a PMC (500,000 combat personnel) They operate a large fleet of ground vehicles (including tanks and other such vehicles) and 1 Carrier Strike Group.Watchtower Inc is the only Private Military Company based in (and operating in) The Commonwealth, it is also heavily suspected to be owned by the government due to the amount of Government contracts and support received. Watchtower Inc is also the largest commercial entity in the Commonwealth, 9 out of every 10 homes contain its products and its political and financial influence is felt everywhere. In the Public it is the nations leading supplier of Computer Technology, Medical products and Healthcare. Commonwealth State Security Force Not part of the Commonwealth Defence Force (and thus not part of the Commonwealths Military) the CSSF is the intelligence agency of the Commonwealth. The primary function of the CSSF is to collect information about foreign governments, corporations, and individuals, and to advise the Commonwealth on matters of National Security. The agency conducts covert operations and paramilitary actions. The Head of the CSSF is currently Father Harold. The CSSF maintains a force of around 900,000 (actual number classified) Operatives and an unknown(classified) amount of vehicles. It also has the ability to commandeer any force under the command of the Commonwealth. CSSF Anti-Cyber Terrorism: A Division of the CSSF that specialises in any and all types of Cyber Warfare. Department of Ursacan Wellbeing Not part of the Commonwealth Defence Force (and thus not part of the Commonwealths Military) the DUW (headed by James Breadford) has the dual purpose of monitoring all non-citizens and all Civilian Communications. Of course monitoring all civilian communications in real time would take an impossible amount of manpower this is accomplished by an insane number of flagwords (which when mentioned at all flag the communication for later inspection.) All Communications are saved for a period of 1 year on one of a number of DUW databases. As mentioned before the DUW also monitor non-citizens (of which there are 7,523,828 living in the Commonwealth) This is to minimise unauthorised foriegn agents in the Commonwealth. The DUW frequently works alongside the CSSF. Military Doctrine In accordance with Government policies, the Commonealth Defence Force aims to be, and be perceivedas being, a highly-trained, well-equipped, professional force, and one that operates within theboundaries set by domestic and international law and ethical standards. To achieve this, theCommonwealth Defence Force aims to develop and maintain high levels of professional warfightingmastery. In pursuing such mastery, our defence force deliberately focuses its training upon the mostdemanding and dangerous warfighting tasks, enabling it to perform lower level peacekeepingmissions with comparative ease. The priority task of the Commonwealth Defence Force is the defence of the Commonwealth. Our approach is shaped by three principles. First, we must be self-reliant, that is, be able to defend the Commonwealth without having to rely on another country’s combat forces. Second, the Commonwealth must be able to control the air and sea approaches to our country. Third, whilst the Commonwealth’s strategic posture is defensive, we would seek to attack hostile forces as far from our shores as possible. We also want the Commonwealth Defence Force to be able to play a positive role, in concert with the forces of other LIN member states (both limited and not), in promoting and fostering security within the LIN. In addition, the Commonwealth Defence Force must be able to support the Commonwealth’s wider interests and objectives by being able to contribute effectively to LIN coalition forces to meet crises beyond our immediate neighbourhood. As well as these objectives, there are a number of other tasks which the Commonwealth Defence Force may be called upon to perform in order to deal with non-military threats to our security. These include coastal surveillance, counter-terrorist response, emergency management, search and rescue and disaster relief. Key warfare concepts for the Commonwealth include: integration of the capabilities of the five Services (Air Command, Air Guard, Navy, Marines, Army) in joint operations; the early resolution of conflict in a way that allows the Commonwealth not only to ‘win the war’, but also ‘win the peace’; maximisation of the physical and psychological pressure on the adversary’s will to continue fighting. This may involve attrition of the adversary’s forces at critical points, but is distinct from a focus on attrition of the adversary’s forces and economic resources or on gaining territory; mobility of forces and well-directed application of firepower to ensure both economy of effort and decisive effect; and the ability to operate effectively in coalition with other member states when required. The Commonwealths’s approach to warfare focuses on coordinated joint operations across the physical environments of aerospace, undersea, sea and land. This is not to deny the particular demands of the operational environment in which each Service trains and fights, nor the Service values enshrined in their traditions. But, for the Commonwealth, the conduct of joint operations, rather than single-Service operations, is a matter of practical necessity. It is the effective integration of thought and action at all levels of command to achieve the common goal that produces a synergy in the conduct of operations which is the strength of our joint warfare approach. The Government directs the Commonwealth Defence Force to conduct military operations in a political context. Post-conflict relations between nations will be influenced by their treatment of each other during the conflict. Accordingly, when the Commonwealth Defence Force takes action to ‘win the war’, it must be aware of its potential impact on the relationships between the Commonwealth and other members of the international community in the longer term. There are two broad types of approaches to warfare – manoeuvre and attrition. ‘Manoeuvre warfare’ is the key strategic and operational concept influencing the way the Commonwealth Defence Force conducts operations. This involves the movement and placement of forces in a favourable position relative to the enemy and the application of firepower such that the physical and psychological effect is sufficient to break an enemy’s will to continue fighting or otherwise conclude hostilities on the Commonealth’s terms. The Commonwealth Defence Force must try to avoid ‘attrition warfare’, which emphasises the destruction of weapons platforms, personnel, supporting infrastructure and other resources through the application of overwhelming combat power. While attrition warfare may be effective in some situations, it is inefficient, particularly above the tactical level, as it is too personnel – and resource intensive – as a form of warfare for the Commonwealth Defence Force to sustain. So for the Commonwealth, manoeuvre warfare is generally preferred. The Commonwealth Defence Force aims to use manoeuvre concepts to contain casualties, particularly civilians, minimise collateral damage and achieve the desired outcome as quickly as possible. Manoeuvre and attrition are not mutually exclusive approaches to warfare however, as manoeuvre warfare almost inevitably involves the use of attrition through the application of firepower and direct combat, at critical points. It is important for the Commonwealth Defence Force to be able to conduct coalition operations in support of the Commonwealth’s national security objectives, where required. This may be important for reasons of overall force-effectiveness or for international policy reasons such as lending support to a particular cause or nation. To participate in, or to lead, a coalition, the Commonwealth requires detailed knowledge of coalition partners, including their military affairs and language, politics and culture, and also needs to maintain a flexible and cooperative attitude. The Commonwealth Defence Force recognises the importance of leadership in maximising the operational effectiveness of the Commonwealth Defence Force approach to warfare. Accordingly, the Commonwealth Defence Force places a strong emphasis on cultivating leadership qualities in Commonwealth Defence Force members. Commanders and their staff set the example for others to follow, through their personal qualities of integrity, courage, loyalty and compassion. Leadership by example helps the Commonwealth Defence Force maintain morale, avoid wasted effort, and promote initiative in young leaders. In most military operations, senior commanders will be in a position to convey only guidance, and will rely on the initiative of their subordinate commanders to achieve the mission. The importance placed on these attributes is a distinctive feature of the Commonwealth Defence Force approach to warfare and it will be important for the Commonwealth Defence Force’s operational effectiveness that its training regimes continue to foster them. Technological advances, particularly in the areas of communications, computers, detection of forces and mass destruction of forces, may result in the future in the Commonwealth Defence Force operating more and more in small, dispersed combat groupings. This will place even heavier responsibility on our younger leaders, and reinforces the importance of developing initiative and resourcefulness throughout the Commonwealth Defence Force. An important requirement for commanders and their staff is having a sound understanding of the culture and values of friendly forces that may be participating in a coalition operation, and of neutral parties that may be caught up in the conflict. Commanders and staff similarly need a deep appreciation of the nuances of an adversary’s culture and national values, as well as knowledge of their equipment, force dispositions and military command arrangements in order to ‘get inside their thinking’ and break their will to continue fighting. The Commonwealth Defence Force aims to cultivate and display certain core qualities in its personnel. And while these qualities may exist in other national armed forces, it is the way the Commonwealth Defence Force fosters these through training and experience that has shaped the Commonwealth Defence Force’s esprit de corps and enabled it to develop its distinctive approach to warfare. These qualities, which are vital in combat situations, are: Professionalism. To achieve effectiveness and efficiency in military operations, there is no substitute for professional skill and attitude. Professionalism is the level of competence displayed by individuals, combat teams, headquarters, formations and units. Professionalism is about having high levels of technical skill and applying that skill with discipline, good judgment and adherence to ethical standards. This professionalism is developed in the Commonwealth Defence Force through careful selection, thorough military training, ongoing education and experience. Trustworthiness. Operational success, morale and group cohesion all depend on trust. All Commonwealth Defence Force members need to have this vital attribute given the life-threatening situations in which Commonwealth Defence Force members may be placed during military operations. Commonwealth Defence Force members must act with integrity, regardless of the personal cost, and gain the trust of their fellow Commonwealth Defence Force members. In peacetime we help to build this sense of trust by nurturing and caring for our people through placing a strong emphasis on safety and the elimination of unnecessary risk from our training activities. Further, we seek ensure that their families are properly looked after, particularly when they are not there to do this themselves. Morality and Legitimacy of Action. Combat operations inevitably involve death and destruction. Nevertheless, all Commonwealth Defence Force members need to adhere to the Law of Armed Conflict and the moral principles that underlie them, so that military operations are conducted in ways that ensure the Commonwealth Defence Force retains its legitimacy as a fighting force. Teamwork and Initiative. Although the Commonwealth Defence Force emphasises the importance of individual initiative, it does so in the context of the effect this has on enhancing teamwork. Only through good teamwork can the potential contribution of each individual member be maximised. Courage and Compassion. The Commonwealth Defence Force seeks to ensure that its members balance a strong fighting spirit with a spirit of compassion – particularly towards non-combatants caught up in a conflict. Also, Commonwealth Defence Force leaders at all levels have a duty of care to those under their command. Fairness and Respect for the Individual. The Commonwealth Defence Force balances the need for a hierarchical structure for reasons of operational necessity and effectiveness with the recognition that all members of the Commonwealth Defence Force are of equal worth as human beings and are entitled to ‘a fair go’. Carefully Directed Effort. While the Commonwealth Defence Force seeks to achieve militarily decisive outcomes, it also seeks to do this in ways that avoid needless loss of life or property. Australian Defence Force commanders and members therefore need to apply armed force with discrimination so as to achieve decisive military outcomes with as little collateral damage and wastage of resources as possible. Body Armors B.I.B.A. (Basic Infantry Body Armor) The individual system is made up of six sub-systems : Clothing and armour Basic combat clothing has a full cut allowing free movement. Bellows pockets provide ample carrying capacity. The material (fabric) offers good mechanical properties but still allows good air permeability.The fibres (aramid/viscose FR) are flame- and wash-resistant. The flak jacket accommodates: Flexible ballistic protection (Type II) Hard ballistic protection (Type IIIA) Electronic jacket Load-bearing structure. The electronic jacket integrates the electronics (computer unit, manager unit, radio, man-machine interface, Map, Radar, cables and connector), flexible water bottle, weapon magazines and grenades, and optimises weight distribution on the soldier.The equipment is autonomous and can be used alone. The RBC combat clothing is only issued when biological or chemical threats are expected, however gas masks are standard issue regardless. The permanent combat clothing is designed to allow combat phases to be carried out with the same efficiency as that achieved with conventional combat clothing. Camouflage There have been many rumours about introduction of a new camouflage pattern. Demonstrator models have been disclosed sporting DPCU (Disruptive Pattern Camouflage), flecktarn and an original spot camouflage pattern Portable electronic platform (PEP) The PEP lies at the heart of the BIDA system. Designed to utilise all the electronic resources found on the electronic jacket (computer, energy manager, peripheral equipment interfaces, user interfaces), The system is built around a USB 7.5. digital data bus. This choice of open broadband digital data bus and extensive connectivity gives the portable electronic platform, and hence the system, strong interoperability.Individual energy sourcesPeripheral equipment can be connected to the physical connection ports situated at the front of the battery units. Power sources will be made of two rechargeable Li-ion batteries Helmet The helmet is composed of three components: head protection, communication headset and optronic equipment. The ballistic shell optimises protection and load-bearing ergonomics (weight distribution). It can accommodate various items required for the mission (facial protection screens) and its shape is compatible with all firing positions of the weapons used.A lightweight, integrated protective shield protects the infantryman from various threats (wind, rain, dust, UV). Non-linear earplugs afford auditory protection. The NBC mask can be equipped with a filter cartridge or linked to the ventilation powerpack. A tube built into the NBC mask can be used to take in liquids (water, food).The communication headset is linked to the radio. It holds the microphone and earpiece and works by bone vibrations (bone conduction transducer). It works independently from the helmet and can therefore remain in operation when the helmet is removed. The optronic equipment is composed of mission interface overshell integrating the optronics, head camera (EBCMOS light intensification technology), image display units (OLED technology) allowing data and icons transmitted on the bus system to be displayed, images and video coming from the weapon or the head camera. The image display unit is fixed to the helmet: its screen can be brought into line with infantryman's eye. When not in use, it can be folded away so as not to hinder the soldier. BIDA information network The BIDA information network (RIF: Radio Information Network) allows information to be shared throughout the infantry section. Each radio can subscribe to two networks simultaneously. This offers the squad leader some flexibility in organising communication networks in his section. Each network has an audio conference channel, with priority given to the squad leader, an alert channel from the infantryman to his leader, and a data transmission channel. Voice and data transmission is based on tried and tested DECT civilian technology (domestic cordless telephone technology). Each sub-network works from a base carried by the squad leader. As RIF sets are all identical, a soldier can replace his commander if necessary by configuring his set as base. The radio is configured by the BIDA computer, thereby limiting the number of control buttons needed on the set. Developed Infantry Weapons F88 Bullpup Assault Rifle Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Weight: 3.6 kg Length: 800 mm Barrel length: 480 mm Cartridge: 7.62×51mm Action: Gas-operated, rotating bolt Rate of fire: 750 RPM (Selective fire: Semi, Burst, Full-Auto) Muzzle velocity with Overpressure Rounds: 1120 m/s Effective range: 200 meters Max Effective range: 900 meters Maximum range: 3129 meters Feed system: 45 round magazine or 200 round Drum Magazine Compatible with the F100 Series F15 Carbine Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Weight: 3.5 kg Length: 650 mm Barrel length: 480 mm Cartridge: 7.62×51mm or .308 Winchester Action: Gas-operating, tilting breechblock Rate of Fire: Semi-Automatic Muzzle velocity with Overpressure Rounds: 1050 m/s Effective range: 200 meters Max Effective range: 900 meters Maximum range: 2876 meters Feed system: 25 round box magazine Compatible with the F100 Series F92 Issued Squad Support Weapon Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Weight: 5.85 kg Length: 1,040 mm Barrel length: 465 mm Cartridge: 7.62×51mm Action: Gas-operated, rotating bolt Rate of fire: 1,150 RPM (Selective Fire: Burst(5 round), Full-Auto) Muzzle velocity with Overpressure Rounds: 1378 m/s Effective range: 200 meters Max Effective range: 1000 meters Maximum range: 3679 meters Feed system: 150-round disintegrating-link belt Compatible with the F100 Series Able to be used with the F99 F14 Infantry Automatic Rifle Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Weight: 3.6 kg Length: 840 mm Barrel length: 420 mm Cartridge: 7.62×51mm Action: Gas-operated, rotating bolt Rate of fire: 700 RPM (Selective Fire: Burst(3 round), Full-Auto) Muzzle velocity with Overpressure Rounds: 1236 m/s Effective range: 200 meters Max Effective range: 1000 meters Maximum range: 3647 meters Feed system: 50 Round Magazine or 100 Round Beta-C Magazine Compatible with the F100 Series Able to be used with the F99 F54 Designated Marksmans Rifle Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Weight: 4.5 kg Length: 1,118 mm Barrel length: 559 mm Cartridge: 7.62x51mm Action: Gas-operated Rate of fire: Semi-Automatic Muzzle velocity with Overpressure Rounds: 1400 m/s Effective range: 600 meters Max Effective range: 1500 meters Maximum range: 4000 meters Feed system: 5, 10 or 20-round magazine Compatible with the F100 Series F55 Designated Sniper Rifle Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Weight: 4.5 kg Length: 1,118 mm Barrel length: 559 mm Cartridge: 8.67x44mm Action: Gas-operated, rotating bolt Rate of fire: Semi-Automatic Muzzle velocity with Overpressure Rounds: 1486 m/s Effective range: 600 meters Max Effective range: 1500 meters Maximum range: 5000 meters Feed system: 5, 10 or 20-round magazine Compatible with the F100 Series F56 Anti-Material Rifle Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Weight: 4.5 kg Length: 1,118 mm Barrel length: 559 mm Cartridge: .50 BMG Action: Gas-operated, rotating bolt Rate of fire: Semi-Automatic Muzzle velocity with Overpressure Rounds: 1579 m/s Effective range: 600 meters Max Effective range: 1500 meters Maximum range: 6000 meters Feed system: 5, 10 or 20-round magazine Compatible with the F100 Series 'F51 Car Alarm' Anti-Light Armour Rifle Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Weight: 20 kg Length: 1,168 mm Barrel length: 780 mm Cartridge: 30 x 78 mm SABOT or 30 x 78 mm HEAT Action: Semi-Automatic Rate of fire: Semi-Automatic Muzzle velocity with Overpressure Rounds: 2476 m/s Effective range: 1000 meters Max Effective range: 4600 meters Maximum range: 8000 meters Feed system: 1 round breech loaded Crew: 4 (1 'Sniper' 1 Spotter 1 Loader 1 Bracer) *Spotter and Bracer also serve as Crew Security *Can be used without a bracer and a loader, however efficiency is reduced tremendously Description: A Large Crew Served Weapon that requires heavy bracing before fire. Used mainly for taking out light armour at a distance in support of troops. Humourously called the 'Car Alarm Rifle' due to its purpose and large caliber. Compatible with the F100 Series F11 Anti-Vehicle Platform Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Weight: 6.4 kg (+ Missile: 15.98 kg) Length: 1.2 m Cartridge: 160mm Rocket (or Missile) (Fire and Forget) Effective range: 75 meters Max Effective range: 2000 meters Maximum range: 5000 meters Effective against: Land and Air Vehicles Details: Shoulder mounted/fired F12 Anti-Air Platform Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Weight: 6.4 kg (+ Missile: 15.98 kg) Length: 1.2 m Cartridge: 90mm Missile (Fire and Forget, Lock On, or Dumb) Effective range: 75 meters Max Effective range: 2000 meters Maximum range: 5000 meters Effective against: Air Vehicles Details: Shoulder mounted/fired F13 Anti-Ground Platform Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Weight: 6.4 kg (+ Missile: 15.98 kg) Length: 1.2 m Cartridge: 160mm Rocket (Fire and Forget, Lock On, Dumb) Effective range: 75 meters Max Effective range: 2000 meters Maximum range: 5000 meters Effective against: Land Vehicles Details: Shoulder mounted/fired F70 Mortar Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Weight: 44 kg(total) Length: 2.5 m Caliber: 120mm Rate of fire: 20 RPM Effective range: 3,100 meters Max Effective range: 4000 meters Maximum range: 7000 meters F8 High Power Service Pistol Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Weight: 1.0 kg Length: 197 mm Barrel length: 118 mm Cartridge: .50 Auto Action: Short recoil operated Rate of fire: Semi-automatic Muzzle velocity: 621 m/s Effective range: 50 meters Max Effective range: 300 meters Maximum range: 1367 meters Feed system: 10-round magazine F50 Minigun Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Weight: 18.50 kg Length: 800 mm Barrel length: 558.8 mm Cartridge: 7.62×51mm Action: Gas-operated Rate of fire: Variable, 4,000-8,000 rpm Muzzle velocity: 1800 m/s Effective range: 50 meters Max Effective range: 1000 meters Maximum range: 9000 meters Feed system: 1000 round Disintegrating cartridge belt or 1000 round linkless feed; dependent on installation Crew: 2 Able to be used with the F99 F99 700 Round ammo-carriage system A backpack that can hold 700 7.62×51mm rounds and inludes two pouches for mission-essential gear. (Designed for use with the F92, F14 and the F50, however, with medium modifications(to both the weapons and the F99 itself) an F56, an F15 or an F88 could use this as well *it is however not recommended at all) F100 Series of Weapon modifications/attachments Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries 50mm Grenade Launcher (able to fire beanbags also) Action: Single Shot Muzzle Velocity: 100 m/s Effective Range: 200 meters Maximum Range: 500 meters Attachable Scope (in 3x, 6x, 12x, 24x, 48x and 124x varients. Infrared and Nightvision modes available) Underslung Door Breaching Shotgun Action: Pump Rate of Fire: 10 Rounds Per Minute Feed system: 4 rounds breach loaded Dot Sight (colour,size and shape customizable) Laser Designator Laser Sight Electroshock Incapcitant weapon Effective range: 50 meters Mountable Bayonet Attachable Tripod Attachable Bipod Overpressure Rounds (utilise the advance gunpowder developed to vastly increase muzzle velocity, available in all calibers used by the Commonwealth Defence Force, also available in all alternate ammo forms) Alternate Ammo*Consumer Warning: do not try to fire a 7.62 Armour Piercing round in a Weapon not chamberd for 7.62mms, it will only end badly* G-12 Series of Grenades (distinguished via the coloured handle) Fragmentation Mk1 (Red) Fragmentation radius: 15 meters Fatal Radius: 15 meters Injured Radius: 30 meters Fragmentation Mk2 (Pink) Fragmentation Radius: 15 meters Fatal Radius: 5 meters Injured Radius: 15 Meters Flashbang Mk4 (Green) Smoke Mk3 (Blue) *White Smoke Smoke Mk3B (Black) *Red Smoke Smoke Mk3C (Yellow) *Black Smoke M-4 Series of Mines M-4 Anti Personnel Filling: TNT Filling Weight: 889 grams Detination Mechanism: Multiple: Pressure, Pull, Tension Release, Remote Signal. M-4 Anti-Armour Filling: RDX Filling Weight: 80 kilograms Detenation Mechanism: Multiple: Pressure, Pull, Tension Release, Remote Signal. Multi-Purpose Combat and Utility Knife Mark III Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Weight: 0.50 kg Length: 32 cm Blade length: 22 cm Blade type: Bowie Military Land Vehicles Protected Mobility Vehicle Type: infantry mobility vehicle Crew: 1 Driver, 6 Extra Armor: The vehicle's armour provides protection against small arms of up to 7.62 mm calibre. it is also a mine protected vehicle and provides a high degree of protection against land mines and IEDs Primary Armament: Gun ring for 7.62 mm machine guns or an Automatic Grenade Launcher Secondary armament: Two additional weapon mounts Speed: On-Road 100 km/h Off-Road 90 km/h Details: The PMV was designed primarily for personnel and light cargo transport behind front lines, not as a front line fighting vehicle. However with todays situation the PMV has been pressed into service in combat roles for which it was not originally intended. It is capable of carrying up to 5 soldiers and their equipment, fuel and supplies for days on end. Armoured Transport Model 5 Type: Armoured Personnel Carrier Crew: 2 Armor: Chobham Armour Primary Armament: Gun ring for 7.62 mm machine guns Secondary Armament: N/A Engine: multi-fuel turbine engine 2,500 shp Speed: On-Road 150 km/h Off-Road 83 km/h Details: Designed to Carry upto 20 soldiers Infantry Fighting Vehicle Model 12 Type: Infantry Fighting Vehicle Crew: 3 Armor: Chobham Armour Primary Armament: 60mm Autocannon Secondary Armament: 120mm Rocket or Missile Launcher (Missile includes limited SAM capabilities), 50mm Mortar Engine: multi-fuel turbine engine 2,500 shp Speed: On-Road 130 km/h Off-Road 80 km/h Details: Designed to Carry upto 7 soldiers and provide fire support in Battle Main Battle Tank Mark 3 Crew: 4 Armor: Chobham Armour Primary Armament: 150mm rifled cannon Secondary Armament: 1x 7.62mm Machinegun, 1x .50 BMG Heavy Machinegun(1 pintle-mounted, 1 coaxial) Engine: multi-fuel turbine engine 2,500 shp Speed: On-Road 94 km/h Off-Road 68 km/h Details: The MBT M3 is a well armed, heavily armored, and highly mobile tank designed for modern armored ground warfare. M3 ISG Classification: Infantry Support Gun Crew: 3 Caliber: 160 mm Breech: Horizontal block Recoil: Hydropneumatic, constant Rate of fire: Burst: 6 rpm Sustained: 3 rpm Muzzle velocity: 2,470 m/s Maximum range: 3 km Model 5 Howitzer Classification: Howitzer Crew: 6 Caliber: 180 mm Rate of fire: Normal: 4 rpm Maximum: 5 rpm Muzzle velocity: 3,090 m/s Effective range: 56 km Model 7 Type 3 Anti-Aircraft Defence System Classification: Anti-Air Defence Vehicle Crew: 4 Main armament: Type 45 SAM (95mm Anti Air) (active radar homing) (Heatseeking) Secondary armament: Two dual 70mm flak Autocannons Rate of fire: 15 MPS (Missiles per Second) Missiles Carried: 112 per load Model 9 Launch Rocket System Classification: Rocket artillery Crew: 3 Rate of fire: Rockets: 12 rounds in < 20 sec Missiles: 4 rounds in 10 sec Main armament: Cluster of singleshot tubes that are disposable Range: 100 km SPA Model 7 Classification: Self-propelled artillery Crew: 4 Main armament: 190 mm gun Range: 45km Rate of fire: 8 RPM Speed: 60 km/h onroad 32 km/h offroad Many vehicles are not listed, such as support, mainenance and rear echelon units. Military Aircraft Falcon Type: Transport Helicopter Model Number: H-4 Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Crew: 2(1 Pilot 1 Co-Pilot) + 14 Extra Armament: 25mm Autocannon Details: Used to Transport Troops (or for CASEVACs) Eagle Type: Attack Helicopter Model Number: H-12 Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Crew: 2 Armament: 1 20mm Autocannon, 8 air-to-ground missiles (Lock on or guided), 4 Air-to-Air Missiles (Lock On only), 2 Bunker Buster Missiles (Lock On Only) Details: The primary attack helicopter of the Commonwealth Skyrim Type: Heavy Lift/Transport Helicopter Model Number: H-1E Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Crew: 3 (pilot, copilot, flight engineer) Capacity: 55 troops or 24 litters and 3 attendants or 13,000 kg of cargo or a combination of the above Armament: 2 pintle mounted 7.62mm machineguns (1 at each shoulder window) Details: none Aviator Type: Skycrane Helicopter Model Number: H-2 Crew: 3 (pilot, copilot, flight engineer) Payload: 15,000 kg Max takeoff weight: 26,000 kg Boombox Type: Transport Helicopter Model Number: H-3 Crew: 2 (pilot, copilot) Capacity: 60 troops or 30 litters and 5 attendents Armament: 2x door mounted .50 machineguns (some also include a ramp mounted .50 machinegun) Details: none Hunter Drone Type: Unmanned Aircraft Model Number: 14 Manufacturer: Commwealth Defence Industries Crew: 0 Wing Span: 10.47m Maximum speed: 789 m/s Armament: 8 Air to Ground Missiles (able to be Guided or Heatseeking or Designated), 4 Air to Air Missiles (able to be Locked on), 1 20mm Autocannon Details: Workhorse UAS of both the Army and the Airforce (is Semi-autonomous) A-46 Type: Strike Fighter Model Number: 46 Manufacturer: Commwealth Defence Industries Crew: 1 Wing Span: 10.7m Maximum speed: 815 m/s Armament: 2x 20mm Autocannons, 12 Air to Air Missiles (Guided, Lock- On), 2 Air to Ground Missiles Details: For what its worth, before the Great Fault this would be classified as a Stealth Aircraft A-46A Type: Strike Fighter Model Number: 46 Manufacturer: Commwealth Defence Industries Crew: 1 Wing Span: 10.7m Maximum speed: 815 m/s Armament: 2x 20mm Autocannons, 10 Air to Air Missiles (Guided, Lock- On), 4 Air to Ground Missiles Details: Army Version of the A-46 A-46N Type: Strike Fighter Model Number: 46 Manufacturer: Commwealth Defence Industries Crew: 1 Wing Span: 10.7m Maximum speed: 815 m/s Armament: 2x 20mm Autocannons, 8 Air to Air Missiles (Guided, Lock- On), 1 Air to Ground Missiles, 3 Anti-Ship Missiles Details: Navy version of the A-46 A-45 Type: Close-support aircraft Model Number: 45 Manufacturer: Commwealth Defence Industries Crew: 2 Wing Span: 10.9m Maximum speed: 800 m/s Armament: 1x 40mm Autocannon, 7 Air to Air Missiles (Guided, Lock- On), 5 Air to Ground Missiles, 3 300mm Bombs (or Torpedoes) Details: For what its worth, before the Great Fault this would be classified as a Stealth Aircraft A-45A Type: Close-support aircraft Model Number: 45 Manufacturer: Commwealth Defence Industries Crew: 2 Wing Span: 10.9m Maximum speed: 800 m/s Armament: 1x 40mm Autocannon, 6 Air to Air Missiles (Guided, Lock- On), 6 Air to Ground Missiles, 3 255mm Bombs (or Torpedoes) Details: Army Version of the A-45 A-45N Type: Close-support aircraft Model Number: 45 Manufacturer: Commwealth Defence Industries Crew: 2 Wing Span: 10.5m Maximum speed: 804 m/s Armament: 1x 40mm Autocannon, 6 Air to Air Missiles (Guided, Lock- On), 4 Air to Ground Missiles, 2 Anti-Ship Missiles, 3 290mm Bombs (or Torpedoes) Details: Navy Version of the A-45 A-44 Type: Bomber Model Number: 44 Manufacturer: Commwealth Defence Industries Crew: 7 Wing Span: 14.5m Maximum speed: 780 m/s Armament: 3x 20mm Autocannons, Bomb Bay capacity for 50 Bombs (of varied Yield) Details: For what its worth, before the Great Fault this would be classified as a Stealth Aircraft Specialized Vehicles A-28 Type: Military Transport Aircraft Model Number: 28 Manufacturer: Commwealth Defence Industries Crew: 3 (two pilots and one loadmaster are the minimum amount of crew required) Capacity: 200 Passengers or 150 Airborne Troops or 16 pallets or 140 litter patients with 4 medical personnel or 5 Protected Mobility Vehicles or 2 Armoured Transport Model 5 or 3 Infantry Fighting Vehicle Model 12s or 1 Main Battle Tank Model 3 (Or any combination of the above) *It can also transport a variable number of artillary Wing Span: 40.50 m Maximum speed: 690 m/s Armament: N/A Details: The mainstay of Commonwealth Airlift capacity Has aerial refuelling capability (Able to refuel other aircraft if equipped as tanker) SRV Type: Unmanned Craft Model Number: 3 Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Crew: 0 (semi-autonomous, able to be remote piloted from a ground control center) Wing Span: 35.41 m Maximum speed: 700 m/s Armament: None Details: Surveillance Reconnaissance System, due to the Commonwealths declining interest and need the SRV are very outdated compared to other UAVs Includes the (outdated) ISAR suite (Integrated Surveillance & Reconnaissance) (Wide-Area Surveillance Radar, an optical and an infrared imager) and is able to transmit data to a ground control center at 80 Gbit/s in real time and is also able to save all data to its onboard 1 Terabyte HDD. Advance Mobile Electronic Warfare Center Crew: 40 Engine: multi-fuel turbine engine 1,500 shp Speed: On-Road 68 km/h Off-Road 40 km/h Details: Decked out in the latest Commonwealth technology the purpose of this vehicle is to conduct Electronic Warfare (all three major subdivisions: Electronic Attack, Electronic Protection, Electronic warfare Support. It is also equipped with Radar. Advance Mobile Cyber Warfare Center Crew: 40 Engine: multi-fuel turbine engine 1,500 shp Speed: On-Road 68 km/h Off-Road 40 km/h Details: Decked out in the latest Commonwealth technology the purpose of this vehicle is to conduct Cyber Warfare. It is also equipped with Radar. Naval Warships David Class Frigate Size: 124.35 meters long, 13.7 meters at the beam, 6.7 meters Draught. Crew: 176 Weapons: One single-arm Missile Launcher with a 80-missile magazine that contains anti-aircraft guided missiles and anti-ship missiles. Two triple Anti-submarine warfare torpedo tubes with anti-submarine warfare torpedoes. One 76 mm caliber naval gun. One 20 mm Autocannon. Eight supersonic Anti-ship missiles. Aircraft Carried: 1 Falcon Helicopter Max Speed: over 35 knots Detail:The David Class Figates were designed primarily as anti-aircraft and anti-submarine warfare guided-missile warships intended to provide open-ocean escort of amphibious warfare ships and merchant ship convoys in moderate threat environments. They could also provide air defense against aircraft and particularly old anti-ship missiles. These warships are equipped to escort and protect aircraft carrier battle groups, amphibious landing groups, underway replenishment groups, and merchant ship convoys. They can conduct independent operations to perform such tasks such as surveillance of illegal drug smugglers, maritime interception operations, and exercises with other nations. Bulldog Class Destroyer Size: 152.4 meters long, 21.03 meters at the beam, 2.4 meters Draught. Crew: 140 Weapons: Twenty Double Arm Missile Launchers with 10 Missile Magazines featuring Anti- Ship and Long Ranged Missiles. 4 vertical launch Anti-Submarine Rockets. 2 155mm Naval Guns. 4x 50mm Autocannons Aircraft Carried: 1 Falcon Helicopter Max Speed: In excess of 30 knots Detail: The Bulldog Class was designed as a multi-mission ship with a focus on land attack. Heaven Class Cruiser Size: 172.82 meters long, 16.76 meters at the beam, 10.36 meters Draught. Crew: 400 Weapons: 2 × single-arm Missile Launchers (80 Missile Magazine) (Anti-Air, Anti- Ship, Anti-Sub) 8 × Long Ranged Missiles 1x 155mm Gun 2 × 60mm Autocannons 4 × 15mm Autocannons 2 × (324 mm) triple torpedo tubes Aircraft Carried: 1 Falcon Helicopter, 2 Eagle Helicopters Max Speed: 33 knots Detail: The class uses phased-array radar and was originally planned as a class of destroyers. However, the increased combat capability offered by the phased-array radar was used to justify the change of the classification. Traveller Class Assault Ship Size: 253.2 meters long, 31.8 meters at the beam, 8.1 meters Draught. Crew: 600 ( 2000 Troops and their equipment able to be carried) Weapons: 10 Double Arm Missile Launchers with 100 Missile Magazines (Anti-Ship, Anti-Air), 4x 30mm Autocannons. Aircraft Carried: *Actual mix depends upon mission* 15x Falcon Helicopters, 25x Eagle Helicopters. Max Speed: 27 Knots Detail: An amphibious assault ship Rankin Class Submarine Size: 77.42 meters long, 7.8 meters at the beam, 14 meter Draught. Type: Hybrid diesel-electric Crew: 58 Endurance: 80 Days underwater Test Depth: Over 300 meters (actual Depth Classified) Weapons: 6 x 21-inch (530 mm) bow torpedo tubes Payload: 40 Torpedoes (Anti-Ship, Anti Sub), 5 Mines Max Speed: 17 knots Detail: Includes backup fuel cells to be used in an emergancy (or in cases where extreme stealth is necessary) Waller Class Submarine Size: 107 meters long, 12 meters at the beam, 14 meter Draught. Type: Nuclear Powered (Small Diesel-electric as backup) Crew: 68 Endurance: Until food runs out Test Depth: Over 300 meters (actual Depth Classified) Weapons: 8 x 21-inch (530 mm) bow torpedo tubes Payload: 70 Torpedoes (Anti-Ship, Anti Sub), 5 Mines Max Speed: 20 knots Detail: Only one currently in service, the TCS Breadford. Harold Class Aircraft Carrier Size: 284 meters long, 73 meters at the beam, 11 meters Draught at waterline. Crew: 600 (1400 Troops able to be carried) Weapons: One single-arm Missile Launcher with a 80-missile magazine that contains anti-aircraft guided missiles. 5x 30mm Autocannons. Aircraft Carried: Tailored air group of up to 50 aircraft (Normally 20 A-46N, 20 A-45N, 5 hunter Drones, 3 Eagle Helicopters, 2 Falcon Helicopters) Max Speed: Over 25 Knots Detail: Aircraft Carrier CDF Ranks Grade Army/Reserves Navy Marines Air Command Air Guard Senior Officer Ranks C-1 Field Marshal Field Marshal Field Marshal Field Marshal Field Marshal General of the Army Admiral of the Fleet Marshal of the Air General of the Reserves General of the Marines Marshal of the Guard SO-7 General Admiral Chief Marshal SO-6 Lieutenant General Vice Admiral Major General Marshal Marshal SO-5 Major General Rear Admiral Captain General Vice Marshal Vice Marshal SO-4 Captain General Captain Lieutenant General Air Commodore Colonel SO-3 Brigadier General Commander Brigadier General Ranking Group Captain Major SO-2 Colonel Lieutenant Colonel Group Captain Captain SO-1 Lieutenant Colonel Sub-Lieutenant Lieutenant Colonel Wing Commander Commander Junior Officer Ranks O-4 Major Acting Sub-Lieutenant Major Squadron Leader Leader O-3 Captain Leading Midshipman Captain Flight Lieutenant Lieutenant O-2 Lieutenant Able Midshipman Lieutenant Flying Officer Officer (Senior) O-1 Sub-Lieutenant Midshipman Second Lieutenant Pilot Officer Officer (Junior) Officer Recruits OR-1 Cadet Cadet Officer Trainee Officer Cadet Officer Cadet Warrent Officer Ranks WO-3 Warrent Officer (1) Warrent Officer (Senior) Warrent Officer (3) Warrent Officer of the Air WO-2 Warrent Officer (2) Warrent Officer Warrent Officer (2) Warrent Officer (Senior) Warrent Officer of the Guard WO-1 Warrent Officer (3) Warrent Officer (Junior) Warrent Officer (1) Warrent Officer Warrent Officer Enlisted Ranks E-9 Sergeant Major Command Chief Petty Officer Command Sergeant Ranking Flight Sergeant E-8 Command Sergeant Chief Petty Officer Staff Sergeant Flight Sergeant Chief Command Sergeant Major E-7 Staff Sergeant Petty Officer (2) Sergeant Master Sergeant Chief Command Sergeant E-6 Sergeant Grade 2 Petty Officer Master Corporal Technical Sergeant Command Sergeant E-5 Sergeant Grade 1 Junior Petty Officer Staff Corporal Staff Sergeant Staff Sergeant E-4 Corporal Able Leading Seaman Corporal Sergeant Sergeant E-3 Lance Corporal Leading Seaman Lance Corporal Corporal Corporal E-2 Private (Proficient) Able Seaman Marine (Q) Leading Aircraft(wo)man Leading Guards(wo)man E-1 Private Seaman Marine (NQ) Aircraft(wo)man Guards(wo)man Training Ranks R-4 Senior Recruit Recruit (Senior) Recruit (Senior) R-3 Private (Recruit) (3) Recruit (E) R-2 Private (Recruit) (2) Recruit R-1 Private (Recruit) Seaman Recruit Recruit Trainee Recruit (Junior) Recruit (Junior) Other Ranks Army Armoured Command Artillary and Ordnance Command Engineers Corp (Both) Corp of Signels Catering Corp Command of Medical and Psycological Wellbeing Military Police Office of Basic Training Commander(Column) - O-3 Artillary Major - SO-3 _______________ Communication Systems Operator *** _______________ _______________ _______________ _______________ Commander(Tank) - O-2 Section Chief - O-3 _______________ Telecommunications Technician *** Leading Cook *** _______________ Senior Sergeant E-8 Senior Drill Instructor E-9 Driver* - E-9 Bombardier Sergeant - E-9 ______________ Electronic Warfare Operator *** Cook *** Nurse *** Sergeant E-6 Drill Instructor - E-8 Gunner* - E-9 Lance Bombardier - E-6 Lead: Mechanic, Technician, Electrician, Builder - E-7 Information Systems Technician *** Sauce Chef *** Medic **** Senior Constable E-4 Junior Drill Instructor E-6 ______________ Bombardier E-2 Mechanic, Technician, Electrician, Builder - E-4 Signal(wo)man (SIG) * Kitchen Hand *** Field Medic **** Constable E-3 Training Advisor E-5 Navy To Come * Said before Rank (example: Driver Corporal Stevenson) ** Replaces Rank under circumstances (Example: The person in charge of the tank is called the Commander inside the tank by everyone regardless of rank (and outside the tank by members of the crew)) *** Does not replace Rank, does not need to be said when reciting full rank *** Said after Rank (example: Lance Corporal Medic Stevenson) CDF OOB Ursacan Army (and Reserves) Officer Education and Training Command (CO: General) Ursacan Armoured Command (CO: General) Ursacan (Army) Artillary and Ordnance Command (CO: General) Ursacan (Army) Engineers Corp (CO: Lieutenant General) Ursacan (Army) Corp of Signels (CO: Lieutenant General) Ursacan (Army) Infantry Command (CO: General) Ursacan (Army) Aviation (CO: Lieutenant General) Ursacan (Army) Command of Band and Morale (CO: Brigadier General) Office of Army Intelligence and Counter Intelligence (CO: General) Army Transport Command (CO: General) Army Logistics Corp (CO:General) Catering(Army) Corp (Brigadier General) Ursacan Army Command of Medical and Psycological Wellbeing (CO: General) Ursacan (Army) Engineers(Electrical and Mechanical) Corp (CO: Lieutenant General) Ursacan (Army) Military Police (CO: General) Ursacan (Army) Pay Corp (CO: Major General) Ursacan (Army) Legal Corp (CO: Major General) Ursacan (Army) Office of Recruitment (CO: Captain General) Ursacan (Army) Office of Media Relations (CO: Captain General) Ursacan (Army) Office of Vocational Training (CO: Captain General) Ursacan (Army) Office of Basic Training (CO: Captain General) Royal Ursacan Navy Naval Headquarters (CO: Admiral) Naval Office of Officer Training and Education (CO: Admiral) Naval Office of Intelligence (CO: Admiral) Fleet Command (CO: Admiral) Port Command (CO: Admiral) Naval Office of Enlisted Vocational Training (CO: Admiral) Naval Office of Enlisted Training (CO: Admiral) Naval Office of Recruitment (CO: Admiral) Navy Aviation Command (CO: Vice Admiral) Hydrographic, Meteorological, and Oceanographic Group Command (CO: Vice Admiral) Naval Office of Media Relations (CO: Vice Admiral) Office of Surface Warfare (CO: Vice Admiral) Office of Subsurface Warfare (CO: Vice Admiral) Office (Navy) of Officer and Enlisted Wages (CO:Vice Admiral) Office (Navy) of Legal Matters (CO: Vice Admiral) Office (Navy) of Logistical and Transport Command (CO: Vice Admiral) Office of Personnel Health and Wellbeing (CO: Rear Admiral) Office (Navy) of Military Courts (CO: Rear Admiral) Office of Naval Morale (CO: Read Admiral) Ursacan Marine Corp Department of Navy-Marine Relations (CO: Major General) Department of Officer Training and Education (CO: Major General) Department of Enlisted Training and Education (CO: Major General) Department of Marine Intelligence (CO: Major General) Department of Force Command (CO: Major General) Department of Recruitment (CO: Captain General) Marine Aviation Command (CO: Captain General) Department of Marine Engineers (CO: Captain General) Department of Medical and Psycological Wellbeing (CO: Captain General) Department of Marine Police Forces (CO: Captain General) Department of Pay (CO: Lieutenant General) Department of Legal Issues (CO: Lieutenant General) Marine Engineers Command (CO: Lieutenant General) Department (Marine) of Internal Affairs (CO: Lieutenant General) Department of Logistics (CO: Lieutenant General) Department of Catering (CO: Brigadier General) Department of Morale (CO: Brigadier General) Ursacan Air Command Office of Major Wing Commands (CO: Chief Marshal) Office (Air Command) of Intelligence (CO: Chief Marshal) Logistics, Munitions, and Transport Command (CO: Marshal) Air Guard Combat Aviation Command (CO: Marshal) Air Command Intelligence (CO: Marshal) Office (Air Command) of Research, and Learning (CO: Marshal) Office of Education (Officers, Enlisted, Vocational) (CO: Marshal) (Air Command) Military Police (CO: Marshal) Office of Pay and Legal Issues (CO: Marshal) Office of Morale, and Recruitment (CO: Marshal) Office of Media Relations (CO: Vice Marshal) Office of (Air Command) Internal Affairs (CO: Vice Marshal) Ursacan Air Guard Office of Major Guard Commands (CO: Marshal) Office of (Guard Command) Intelligence and Counter-Intelligence (CO: Marshal) Office of Logistics (CO: Vice Marshal) Office of Recruitment and Morale (CO: Vice Marshal) Office of Pay and Legal Issues (CO: Vice Marshal) Guard Transport Aviation (CO: Vice Marshal) Special Air Service (CO: Colonel) Department of Officer Training and Education (CO: Colonel) Department of Enlisted Training and Education (CO: Colonel) Office of Requisitions (CO: Colonel) Office of Guard-Air Command Relations (CO: Colonel) Department of Media (CO: Colonel) Other Strategic Command (CO: Field Marshal) Department of Defence (CO: n/a) Department of Defence Command Staff (CO: n/a) Ursacan Military Tribunal (CO: n/a) Commonwealth Defence Force Special Operations Command (CO: SO-7) Division of Military Research and Prototype Equipment Aquisition (CO: SO-7) Commonwealth Defence Industries (CO: n/a) Office of Watchtower-CDF Relations and Liasons (CO: SO-7) Central Office of Media Relations (CO: SO-7) Central Office of Intelligence and Counter-Intelligence (CO: SO-7) Central Office of Inter-Force Relations (CO: SO-7) Central Office of Recruitment, Pay, and Legal Issues (CO: SO-7) Central Office of Enlisted and Officer Education and Training (CO: SO-7) Commonwealth Defence Force Special Operations Command (CO: SO-7) CDFSOCOM Commonwealth Defence Force Special Operations Command Tactical Responce Force (CO: SO-5) is a military counter-terrorism unit in the Commonwealth. It is structured to conduct offensive domestic counter-terrorist operations focusing on incident resolution and the recovery of hostages. It maintains a short notice capability to conduct military operations beyond the scope of District and City Police tactical teams. These aims are achieved through various highly specialised skill sets, niche capabilities and supporting Commonwealth Defence Force (CDF) units. It has 5 sections each with 1000 personnel (the 5th section is a training section for new members). Special Air Service is a special forces unit of the Uracan Air Guard and is regarded as a higly elite unit among the CDF. The SAS currently has three sabre squadrons, known as 1, 2 and 3 Squadron. These squadrons rotate in turn through the two roles performed by the SAS. One squadron maintains the counter-terrosism role, and the remaining two squadrons maintain the surveillance and reconnaissance role. Each sabre squadron is made up of 100 personnel. CDF Organisational Hierarchy Ursacan Army (and Reserves) Symbol Name Strength Constituent units Commander or leader XXXXXX Ursacan Army (Army Reserve) 600,000 (700,000) 6 Regiments SO-7 (SO-6) XXXXX Strategic Direction 200,000 - 600,000 2-6 Regiments SO-5 - SO 7 XXXX Regiment 100,000 2 Sections SO-3 - SO-6 XXX Section 50,000 5 Brigades SO-2 - SO-5 XX Brigade 10,000 10 Battalions SO-1 - SO-4 X Battalion 1,000 5 Troops SO-1 - SO-3 III Troop 200 2 Companies O-3 - SO-1 II Company 100 2 Platoons O-2 - O-4 I Platoon 50 2 Patrols O-1 - O-2 ^^^ Patrol 25 5 Squads E-6 - WO3 ^^ Squad 5 2 F&MT E-3 - WO3 ^ Fire and Maneuver Team (F&MT) 2-3 N/A E-2 - SO-7 Ursacan Marine Corp Symbol Name Strength Constituent units Commander or leader XXXXX Ursacan Marine Corp 400,000 4 Sections SO-6 XXXX Front 100,000 - 400,000 1-4 Sections SO-4 - SO-6 XXX Section 100,000 4 Regiments SO-3 - SO-6 XX Regiment 25,000 2 Divisions SO-3 - SO-5 X Division 12,500 4 Brigades SO-1 - SO-3 III Brigade 3,125 5 Battalions SO-1 - SO-2 II Battalion 625 5 Troops O-2 - O-4 I Troop 125 5 Platoons O-1 - O-3 ^^^ Platoon 25 5 Squads E-5 - O-2 ^^ Squad 5 2 F&MT E-4 - O-1 ^ Fire and Maneuver Team (F&MT) 2-3 2-3 Assets E-2 - SO-6 Ursacan Air Guard Symbol Name Strength Constituent units Commander or leader XXXXXX Ursacan Air Guard 400,000 4 Major Guard Commands SO-6 XXXXX Region 100,000-400,000 1-4 Major Guard Commands SO-5 - SO-6 XXXX Major Guard Command 100,000 4 Guard Commands SO-3 - SO-6 XXX Guard Command 25,000 4 Minor Guard Commands SO-2 - SO-4 XX Minor Guard Command 6,250 4 Tactical Guard Commands SO-1 - SO-3 X Tactical Guard Command 1562~ 4 Numbered Guard Commands O-4 - SO-2 III Numbered Guard Command 390~ 4 Guard Wings O-3 - SO-1 II Guard Wing 97~ 4 Squadrons O-2 - O-4 I Squadron 24~ 4 Sections E-9 - O-2 ^^^ Section 6~ 3 Elements E-8 - O-1 ^^ Element 3~ 2 Details E-3 - E-8 ^ Detail 2~ N/A E-2 - SO-6 Royal Ursacan Navy (Ship Groupings Only) Unit Name Vessel types No. of Vessels Officer in command Navy All vessels in the navy 100 OS-7 Fleet All vessels assigned to a region 25 OS-6 - OS-7 Battle Group large number of vessels of all types 15 (CVBG) 10 (BG) OS-5 - OS-7 Squadron Usually capital ships A small number of ships OS-4 - OS-7 Flotilla Usually not capital ships A small number of ships OS-3 - OS-7 Ship A single vessel 1 O-1 - OS-7 Ursacan Air Command Unit Name No. of personnel No. of aircraft No. of subordinate units Officer in command Ursacan Air Command 200,000 4000 All Major Comands SO-7 (Current: C-1) Major Air Command Varies Varies subordinate units varies SO-5 - SO-7 Tactical Air Command Varies Varies subordinate units varies SO-4 - SO-5 Numbered Air Command Varies Varies 2+ Wings SO-3 - SO-5 Wing 1,000 - 5000 64 - 144 2+ Groups SO-2 - SO-5 Group 300 - 1,000 32 - 48 3-4 Squadrons SO-1 - SO-3 Squadron 100 - 300 12 - 16 3-4 Flights O-4 - SO-3 Flight 20 - 100 4 - 6 2 Sections + Support O-3 - SO-2 Section 5 - 20 N/A Officer or Senior NCO N/A Detail 2 - 4 N/A Junior NCO N/A Notable Formations Back to Top Keeps on Keeping on 06:37, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Military Doctrine : http://www.defence.gov.au/publications/taatw.pdf Category:Drakite Wars Category:League of Independent Nations